The present invention relates to connectors for power cables, more in particular for a conductor thereof.
In the present description and claims, under the term “connector”, a connector for straight joints, a connector for a branch connection, a connector for breaches connections, a connector for service connections, a termination lug are encompassed as well as any other structures for connecting a conductor of a cable or the like.
Connectors for power cables are known in a variety of designs. Just as an example, U.S. 2002/0046865 A1 discloses some electrical connectors for a power cable. In one embodiment (FIG. 1 thereof), the connector comprises a tubular member with a first and second hollow portions, each sized and shaped to receive an end of a conductor. Hence, a portion of the cable that has been stripped to remove the outer insulation is inserted into each hollow portion. The ends of the cables are then secured to the connector by crimping each end of the connector.
In another embodiment (FIG. 11 thereof), an elongated hollow electrically conductive tubular member has a plurality of threaded openings sized to receive bolts to contact the central core of an electrical cable section when bolts are tightened.
The Applicant observes that the first connector has no range-taking ability and requires a special tool for connection, while in the second connector the screws may damage the strands of the conductor and only make local electrical connection.
EP 1837952 A2 discloses an electrical connector for corrugated coaxial cable which is installable upon an electrical cable, having a spring finger ring which can be applied to the cable by axial compression. The spring finger ring comprises a plurality of fingers with gaps between them. The fingers are jointed together at one end by the ring. The spring finger ring is located within a bore of a body coupled to the cable end. The fingers are allowed to be deflected outwards to allow the leading edge of the outer conductor to pass, and return to their steady, spaced state resting in the first corrugation behind the leading edge of the outer conductor.
The Applicant observes that the above connector has no range-taking ability and is only suitable for corrugated coaxial cables (i.e. cables used for communications, not for power transportation).